


Black and White and Red All Over

by lightsaroundyourvanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Church Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nuns, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaroundyourvanity/pseuds/lightsaroundyourvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Abaddon take a break from trying to contact Lucifer to get it on in a church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White and Red All Over

A houseful of dead nuns, and still nothing.  
  
“Dammit!” Abaddon snarled. “This was supposed to _work_.” She ripped the head off of one nun, wimple and all, and threw it as hard as she could at the far wall of the church, where it connected with a wet and hollow thunk. “ _Fuck_!”  
  
“Will you keep your tantrum in check, already?” Meg asked. “We’ll try again. We just have to work out the kinks.”  
  
“You mean you forgot something,” Abaddon muttered.  
  
Meg raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I did. A lot’s happened since my days with Azazel. Can’t expect to keep everything filed perfectly upstairs.”  
  
“You’d think the ritual to contact _Lucifer_ would have been something you’d hold onto.”  
  
“Hey!” Meg cried defensively. “I told you, I’m rusty. We’ll try again.” her eyes scrolled across the room, taking in the blood splattered mess. “At least we got ourselves a good nun massacre out of it all.”  
  
Abaddon laughed, the rage melting from her features as quickly at it had appeared. “My little optimist.”  
  
Meg had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss Abaddon, wrapping a small hand around the back of her neck. “It would be a shame to waste it, is all,” she murmured against Abaddon’s lips.  
  
Abaddon’s breath came out in a sigh and she kissed Meg back, hands firm on Meg’s ass as she urged her to wrap her legs around her waist. Meg complied, and Abaddon pinned Meg’s back to the door of the confessional booth and deepened the kiss, licked her way inside Meg’s mouth. The air was thick with the reek of blood and profane death, a goad to spur Abaddon’s lust. She ground her hips against Meg and Meg moaned, her thighs tightening and her hand groping behind her until it found the latch to the door and sprang it. The door swung open, and Meg and Abaddon stumbled inside the confessional booth. Meg untangled herself from Abaddon and sat down hard on the narrow bench there. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing uneven. Then Abaddon knelt between her legs and put her palms flat on Meg’s knees, and Meg’s breathing hitched with laughter.  
  
“You look like you’re praying,” she informed Abaddon.  
  
Abaddon grinned. “I am.”  
  
They kissed almost sweetly, in contradiction to the way that Abaddon’s hands were sliding up Meg’s thighs, fingers digging in almost painfully. She fingered at the waistband of Meg’s jeans, and then popped the button open. Abaddon’s hands retraced their path as she peeled off Meg’s jeans, and Meg lifted her hips encouragingly, feeling warm air settle on her newly exposed skin. She leaned back with a sigh when Abaddon tugged them off completely, along with her boots. Abaddon whipped the pants away from her, outside of the confessional booth, and they landed on the nun’s head she had thrown earlier.  
  
Meg snorted with laughter. “Some artist.”  
  
“Hey, that was boss,” Abaddon replied. She still held one of Meg’s legs, and she bit down gently on her calf, pulling Meg’s leg over her shoulder as she began to work her way up it with her teeth and her tongue. “Sorry if I lack your precision.” Abaddon dragged her tongue along the sensitive skin of Meg’s inner thigh.  
  
“Don’t be.” Meg gasped as Abaddon nosed her way into the juncture of her thighs, tongue darting out to taste the hot, leaking folds of Meg’s cunt. “You ca–oh, fuck, Abaddon, _fuck_ –”  
  
Abaddon’s mouth found Meg’s clit, and she licked a broad stripe over it, making Meg jerk. With one leg over Abaddon’s shoulder and the other foot flat on the ground, it was easy for Abaddon to spread Meg open. Easy to lap at Meg’s soaking cunt while Meg shuddered and swore beneath her.  
  
“Abaddon–” Meg was practically whimpering now, “I want–I want–”  
  
Abaddon looked up at Meg. The other demon was coming undone; blonde hair in her face, nails gouging scratches into the wooden bench of the confessional. “What do you want, love?”  
  
Their eyes met, and held, and Meg didn’t speak. Without breaking eye contact, Abaddon circled her tongue around Meg’s clit and licked lower, thrusting her tongue deep inside Meg.  
  
“You,” Meg begged. “Please, please, I just want you.”  
  
Abaddon sat up. Meg’s leg slid off her shoulder and her foot hit the ground with a thump, and Abaddon leaned in and kissed Meg, cupped Meg’s face in her hands. “You have me,” she told Meg, and kissed her again.  
  
Meg opened her mouth to Abaddon instantly, and tasted herself on Abaddon’s tongue, illicit and musky and enough to send a bolt of need to the pit of her belly. Meg pushed Abaddon’s leather jacket off of her shoulders and Abaddon let it fall to the ground, let Meg tug on the hem of her shirt and strip it off of her. Their mouths crashed together again, hungrily, Meg scrambling to unhook Abaddon’s bra as she kissed the line of her jaw and the curve of her neck. She kissed Abaddon on the shoulder, and slid the flimsy satin straps aside. Abaddon’s bra fell off of her and Meg explored the newly exposed skin and swirled her tongue along the swell of Abaddon’s breast, took one pink nipple into her mouth and felt it stiffen between her teeth. Meg let Abaddon undress her as she continued to suckle at her breast, shrugging off her jacket, breaking away from Abaddon only long enough to pull her shirt over her head.   
  
Abaddon groaned at the hot attention of Meg’s mouth on her, and at the way Meg’s fingers were skimming across her flesh. Her jeans were open now, the zipper opened, and Abaddon reached between her legs to touch herself.  
  
Meg’s hand snaked down to grab Abaddon’s wrist, stilling her immediately. She dragged Abaddon’s hand to her mouth and sucked on her forefingers, wet with Abaddon’s own arousal. “Take off yours pants,” Meg muttered, licking the last traces of Abaddon from her lower lip.  
  
As soon as Abaddon had kicked off her jeans, Meg pushed her onto the ground and scooted off of the bench, crawled into Abaddon’s lap and kissed her with new desperation. Meg bit at Abaddon’s lower lip, sucked on her tongue, let Abaddon cling tightly to her shoulders until she was sure it would leaved bruised imprints.  
  
In the cramped confines of the confessional booth, it wasn’t easy to slot their thighs against each other properly, but they made it work anyway, Abaddon groaning aloud when their clits finally rubbed against one another. Meg rolled her hips, sending another delicious pulse of friction through them both, and then she was gasping, hands braced against the wooden paneling as she and Abaddon rutted against each other, Abaddon clawing bloody stripes down Meg’s back. Their kissing turned frantic, punctuated by moans and ragged intakes of breath, as Meg ground down on Abaddon and Abaddon complied by jerking her hips.  
  
Meg came first, her entire body clenching before the spasm of release, and she shouted out loud, her shoulders sagging as the aftershocks of pleasure ebbed out of her. When she had caught her breath, she slid down Abaddon’s length until she was crouched between her legs and worked two clever fingers inside Abaddon, and then her tongue, until Abaddon’s knees were drawn up and her hands were fisted in Meg’s hair and she came to her own shuddering climax.   
  
Afterward, they lay in a tangle, uncharacteristically quiet and full of thought, Abaddon stroking Meg’s disheveled mop of hair. Eventually, Abaddon sat up and stretched, rolling her neck on her shoulders. “Well,” she said brightly, “Back to the drawing board, I suppose.”  
  
Meg scrambled into a sitting position and leaned against the wall of the confessional. She glanced at Abaddon sidelong.  “Look on the bright side. Maybe we’ll get to kill some more nuns.”  
  
Abaddon laughed. “You always know what to say, don’t you?”


End file.
